


Naruto Moon Orb Adventure

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Modification, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: During their first “real” mission Team 7 has to protect a bridge builder, from a dangerous smuggler. They try to bring him down, taking out some of his warehouses, where Naruto finds a strange mystical object. It changes him, and awakens him to the things around him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Naruto Moon Orb Adventure

During their first “real” mission Team 7 has to protect a bridge builder, from a dangerous smuggler. They try to bring him down, taking out some of his warehouses, where Naruto finds a strange mystical object. It changes him, and awakens him to the things around him.

Chapter 1 The Treasure

Team 7 consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Uchiha Sasuke, and was led by Kakashi Hatake. After the team became genin, and passed Kakashi’s bell test, they became official ninja. They ended up having a bunch of “boring” missions only getting the lowest of the low, such as pet finding, dog walking, gardening. Even Sasuke was getting annoyed with these low ranked missions.

So they were overjoyed to get their first C-Ranked Mission, they were to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves. As they quickly learned this wasn’t a C Mission, it was a B. Tazuna lied about the level of danger he was in. He was being targeted by Gato, the man was a shipping magnet and founder of the Gato company, but it was all a cover for his real business, smuggling drugs, weapons, and even people.

Tazuna’s bridge would become a problem for Gato, he’s worked hard to control the Land of Waves’ shipping routes and was isolating the country. The bridge would threaten that. Using dirty money and his underground connections he hired strong ninja to try and kill Tazuna. Things got a little hairy when Team 7 had to face Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the mist. He wasn’t an actual demon but held the title of one.

His skills were even overwhelming for Kakashi, but he underestimated the young genin, Naruto and Sasuke performed a perfect combo, and helped their sensei escape a trap and was able to bring down Zabuza using his sharingan and skills. Before they could land a finish blow, a strange anbu from Mist appeared and seemingly took out Zabuza, and made off with the body.

Kakashi realized too late that, that anbu was actually partnered with Zabuza. The fight had worn both of them out, and as Kakashi needed time to recover so did Zabuza, but a deadly rematch was gonna happen. They brought Tazuna back to the village, and reunited him with his family, but their mission wasn’t done just yet.

Tazuna still had a target on his back, and Gato wasn’t gonna rest until he was dead. They stayed at his home with his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari. “As you are now, you can’t fight Zabuza, we need to accelerate your training!”

-x-

Gato was pissed off at Zabuza’s failure. “What am I paying you for, you are supposed to be an elite ninja!?” The anbu was Haku, Zabuza’s student. Gato tried to strike Zabuza, but Haku caught his wrist and nearly crushed it in a bruising grip.

“I underestimated the young ninja with Hatake Kakashi, it won’t happen again.” Haku released him and Gato glared.

“You bet it won’t!” he hissed. “I have a big deal coming up, I’m selling a big item to the kage of the village of sound. I need this bridge builder dead you understand me!”

“It will be done, that’s the job.” Gato left. “Haku you did not need to interfere.”

“If I hadn’t, you’d have killed him.” Zabuza had a kunai in hand ready to slit the man’s throat if he so much as touched him. Haku was treating his wounds, but without a medic ninja he’d need time to heal. “This big item, should we retrieve it?”

“No, it’s not worth the trouble. We are already being chased by the Mist, we don’t need that snake after us as well.” Zabuza says and closes his eyes.

-x-

Kakashi began to accelerate their training, teaching them better chakra control. Naruto wasn’t conjuring enough chakra, Sasuke was drawing out too much chakra, and Sakura had good chakra control but lacked large surplus of chakra. Sakura often turned in from training leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. The two were pushing each other, going farther and farther each time.

Sasuke was beginning to notice, that Naruto might not have been the joker he was in school. Upon given proper instruction by Sakura and Kakashi Naruto got the handle of his chakra control and was catching up to Sasuke quickly. The raven wondered why Naruto failed so many exams, what he didn’t know was that Mizuki was purposely teaching him the wrong way, playing on the young blonde’s need for approval. Now that Naruto was receiving proper instruction he was actually doing well.

Once the blonde surpassed him, he had no choice but to swallow his pride and ask for help. Naruto did help him and the two grew closer. Kakashi was impressed with how fast these kids were developing. First was the tree climbing test, once all three made it to the top of the tree it was time for the next test. The water walking test, not only would it work on their control but work on their chakra muscles to, helping build their stamina.

Sakura stayed dressed, but Naruto stripped down to his boxers to train in the water. Sasuke was a tad embarrassed but he to followed Naruto’s lead. They walked on water, and meditated on water, using their chakra to keep them afloat and stationary against the flowing water. The two ended up getting wet, their underwear clinging to their bodies. “Man, this is tough.”

Sasuke kept stealing glances at Naruto, watching the water dance along his sun kissed skin. ‘Focus!’ his mind scolded, but the blush still remained. This training was a lot tougher, but progress was being made. After training they returned to Tazuna’s home to eat, and replenish their strength. “Kakashi-sensei, can’t we be doing more. This Gato guy is a creep, shouldn’t we take him down?”

“Well, you aren’t wrong, but it’s not that simple. Launching a head on attack on Gato would prove difficult.” Naruto didn’t like it, this guy was bad, as ninja shouldn’t they bring down guys like him?

“If you wanna knock him down a peg, hit him where it hurts his warehouses.” Tazuna says. “He’s got a few but he’s increased security on this one.” he gave them a map. “No doubt he’s got all kinds of weapons and drugs in there, wreck that and that’ll knock him down a peg.”

Naruto brightened. “Can we do it Kakashi-sensei?!”

“Well...” he wasn’t sure about this.

“It would be a good way to test our skills, and if this guy is after Tazuna-san, then destroying his access to weapons would be beneficial in the long run.” Sasuke points out.

“I’m for it!” Sakura says, since Sasuke was for it.

“Alright, we’ll hit this warehouse, but we go in smart.” Naruto cheered, and hugged Sasuke excitedly. The raven blushed and pushed him away.

“You are all idiots!” Inari yelled. His mother scolded him. “You guys don’t know what Gato is like, he killed my dad, and we’ve seen what heroes get!” Inari ran off from the table.

“Forgive him, Gato has been...a plague on this family. My husband worked with dad, on the bridge, he died supposedly in an accident but Gato made threats, and said things that all but proved he had a hand in his death.” she frowned. “He died before Inari ever got a chance to new him. Then I met Kaiza, a fisherman who moved here chasing his dreams. He was so sweet and kind, I fell in love with him, and he was a great father figure to Inari. He tried to stand up to Gato’s take over but...”

“What happened?”

“Gato made an example of him, drugged him up and broke his spirit. He trussed him out in front of everyone buck naked, and had him lick Gato’s shoes. To see such a proud man reduced to a dog broke the rebellion.” Tazuna says and took a drink. “He was sold off after that, we don’t know what happened to him after that.”

It was official they wanted to bring Gato down!

-x-

The plan went into action, Team 7 was dressed all in black, using their training they moved swiftly and silently, taking out guards before they even knew they were there. “Alright, let’s move, check and make sure there aren’t and human or animals being trafficked and set the exploding tags.” Kakashi ordered.

“Yes sir!” The trio split up and searched the whole warehouse. Sakura found some people, and got them to safety. Sasuke found drugs and weapons, and places exploding tags on the boxes. Naruto was finding random junk until he came upon a strange back room door. Naruto picked the lock and went inside to find a fancy box.

“What is this?” he opened the box to find a strange orb inside. The orb had a moon inside and stars, and it gave off a strange presence. Naruto was drawn to it like a moth to the flame. He picked up the orb. “What would he need with some...” the orb pulsed, sending chakra through Naruto’s body. “Gah!”

He couldn’t release the orb, it was like grabbing a live wire, energy poured through Naruto’s body. His baby fat melted away, his muscles becoming more solid and defined. His nipples peeked through the dark shirt he was wearing. He got a little taller, his bones getting hot and his skin sparking. The sensation wasn’t painful, it was pleasurable.

His dick and balls began to grow, pushing and pushing at the fabric of his pants till the tight garment couldn’t contain him, his massive nuts and growing dick overloaded his pants ripping free. “Ahhh!” the boy panted. He was always proud of his size at 7 inches, but now his cock was double that, and his balls were so huge. “Ohh fuck!”

The moon in the orb glowed, and the final change began to take hold. Naruto’s feet ripped trough his shoes, his new nails making the shoes into scraps. His nest of pubes became a treasure trail up to his navel and formed a belt around him, from the spot where the hair met out sprang a fluffy fox tail. Fur spread over his hands, making claws, and the fur spread up to his elbow. His other hand suffered the same fate. He gained some fur around his ankles up to his knees, and his ears gained a slight curve. His whisker scars became more defined.

“What the heck!?” Naruto gasped.

‘ **Congratulations kid…’** A dark voice, rumbling with a purr met Naruto’s ears. The world around him faded and he found himself before a cage. **‘You found the Moon Orb, and here I thought being sealed inside you would be boring.’**

‘You...you are the Kyuubi!’ Naruto gasped.

To be continued...Chapter 2 Kyuubi’s Training Naruto Reaches The Next Level


	2. Kyuubi's Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Kyuubi’s Training: Naruto Reaches the Next Level

Every bijuu knew of the Moon Orb, along with its sister orb the Sun Orb. Both orbs were created by the great sage who made them. The sun orb, often called the orb of man, is said to grant strange powers to any human who holds it. It is said to evolve humans, beyond their born limits. In kind the moon orb was said to be known as the orb of beasts, in the hands of humans it is said to awaken them to their truest self, tapping into their what you might call their spirit beast and changing them. Both orbs gave power in their own right but both orbs together...its best to not let that happen.

Give humans a little power and they could go mad with it. Kyuubi shuddered to think what a human would do with both orbs. Not a matter for today, as his vessel had found the moon orb. He looked the blonde over and nodded in approval. **“** **You look good as one of us.”**

“You...you did this to me?!” he accused pointing a finger at Kyuubi. He knew about the demon fox from his encounter with Mizuki and Iruka, but this was their face to face.

“ **You were the one who touched the orb. The fox traits are a coincidence, that just happens to be your inner beast.”**

“No, no, no, what am I gonna do? The village already hates me, if I go back looking like this they...they’ll...” his tail thrashed in frustration, and he tugged at his hair helplessly. Kyuubi could smell the panic in him.

“ **Stop it you’ll hurt yourself!”** Kyuubi shouted. Naruto froze and slumped to the ground.

“Why do you care, you hate humans right?” he hugged himself.

Kyuubi hesitated, in truth he didn’t hate humans long ago, but over time he was seen only as a weapon, and forced to fight others’ battles. When he revolted he was called a monster and hunted, and then sealed when he tried to fight back. **“I do not like being caged, but I have no reason to hate you, Naruto.”** he says and the boy looks up at him. **“Man or beast, we are all creatures of this world.”**

“Does that mean, you have a name just like me?” Kyuubi blinked.

“ **Ehh?”** he looked away from the blonde.

“You do don’t you, tell me, tell me your name!” his tail wagged excitedly.

Kyuubi couldn’t believe it, how long had it been since someone asked him for his name. **“It’s Kurama, my name is Kurama.”**

“Kurama,” the boy grins. “That’s a very nice name.” Kyuubi blushed. Naruto gets up. “So there is no way to reverse this?” he looked himself over.

“ **No, the moon orb’s power is absolute,”** it was true any who’s had their inner beast awakened can’t reverse it, it can be hidden, but not reversed. 

“To be honest I feel a lot stronger.” He flexed his claws, and his furry ears twitched. “I think I can get used to this.” Naruto felt up his furry balls, and caressed his long dick. Kyuubi couldn’t help but smirk.

‘ **He thinks its big now, it’ll be a lot bigger when he’s older.’** Kyuubi thinks.

“So do you think, I can get stronger like this?” he asked.

“ **You’ve already tapped into new power thanks to the orb, but if you don’t hone your skills properly they will go to waste.”**

“Can you teach me?” the question surprised Kyuubi. “Please, I want to become stronger. If you can teach me I’d appreciate it.” he brought his hands together in a prayer stance. Kyuubi didn’t have a choice but to help him, if Konoha saw his form, they’d know about the moon orb and things would get complicated. He’s watched the boy grow since he was a baby, in his hands the orb may find its proper purpose.

“ **I can teach you, but in exchange I want you to protect the moon orb.”**

“This thing?” Naruto looked at the orb. “Why does Gato have this?”

“ **Couldn’t say, from what your sensei said, he moves weapons and drugs, he could have been moving it planning to sell it not knowing what it truly was but knowing it was important.”** Naruto nods. **“So will you protect the Moon Orb?”**

“I’ll do it, I want to get a lot stronger!” He would have to get stronger in order in order of protecting the orb in kind.

“ **First, you need to learn a proper henge, to hide your appearance until the time is right.”** Kyuubi began to explain how the jutsu was to work. It was a special ninjutsu, using the wind nature chakra. Air Henge Jutsu: It used the air around the caster to create the henge, and with every breath it helped keep the jutsu up, so even while he slept the jutsu would remain intact. Only someone with special eyes could see the truth, and only if they looked deep, they would have to peer through a layer of chakra to see underneath.

Naruto learned this just in time as Sasuke came looking for him. “What are you doing, Naruto?” What Sasuke saw was just normal Naruto, clad in orange, but the truth was Naruto was very much naked. His big dick was pointed right at Sasuke.

“Just making sure nothing was left behind. Hehehe,” he rubbed the back of his head. It was kinda hot standing naked in front of Sasuke like he was. He wondered what the boy would think if he saw him like he was and his size.

“You are acting weird.”

“Seems normal to me. Let’s go.” He walked by the raven haired boy, and his new senses revealed many things about him. He could hear the raven’s heart boy increase when he got close, he could smell the boy’s musk, his true scent that existed beneath behind soap and body wash. His hands itched as strong urges filled Naruto. ‘We both should be naked together.’ His manhood throbbed.

He wanted to rip of Sasuke’s clothes and feel up the raven’s body. **‘Kid, control yourself, you are on mission.’** Kyuubi helped snapped him out of his daze.

‘Fine!’Naruto grumbled and headed off, but not before giving a playful slap to Sasuke’s ass. “Let’s move Sasuke!” he says.

Sasuke blushed. “What got into him?!”

-x-

Gato was furious when he learned one of his storage facilities was hit, only to get pale when he learned that a certain item was being stored there. ‘If he finds out I lost it, he’ll kill me slow and painfully!’

“Zabuza, I need you to track down something from me.”

“I heard about the hit on the warehouse, what was stolen?”

“Never mind that, those ninja you fought had to be the ones who hit my warehouse right?”

“Its possible.”

“Good, go and kill them and I’ll retrieve my parcel myself.” he says.

“I’ll need a few more days to recover to deal with Kakashi.”

“Fine, a few more days and no more.” Gato was sweating, whatever he lost must have been very important.

-x-

In the few days that followed Naruto continued doing Kakashi’s training with the others, while Naruto was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself his tail seemed to act on his desires. Whenever he walked past Sasuke or got near enough his tail would brush against the boy sensually. Sasuke shivered and quickly looked around but saw nothing.

After they retired he continued to train but under Kyuubi. His new form had the wonderful benefit of needing very little sleep, he could run 100% on only three to four hours of sleep. Without his chakra being siphoned to suppress Kyuubi he had chakra to burn.

Kyuubi took things to the next level, teaching him how to walk on water with chakra, and even teaching him a higher level of walking on air. A unique trick for those that could tap into wind chakra. Naruto learned his nature was wind, and Kyuubi gave him jutsu after jutsu to practice in order to become a wind jutsu master.

“What’s the difference?” Naruto asked.

“ **You know how normal hand signs are spun yes?”** Naruto nodded. Usually with two hands weaving complicated hand signs to conjure the appropriate chakra to release jutsu. **“A chakra nature master needs only one hand to weave signs.”**

“That is so cool!” he went back to training.

“ **Naruto...do you wanna fuck that Uchiha boy?”** Naruto fell over in shock, from the question.

“What?!”

“ **Do you wanna fuck him, breed him, make him your bitch, do the devils tango with him?”**

“I uh, I don’t know, I’ve never thought about it before I became like this.” Naruto lazily stroked his dick. “Now I’m thinking about it a lot, and not just Sasuke.”

“ **This is normal, the orb breaks down the barriers of the soul. Humans can get shy in the matters of love and sex.”**

“I still remember our first kiss, I can still feel his lips against mine, and if no one else was there I wonder if I’d have reacted different.” he caressed his lips with one hand, and pumped his dick with the other. “Do you think Sasuke feels the same?”

“ **I think your little village has potential, if you want a mate you’ll find them.”** Naruto pulls out the orb.

“Do you think I should turn Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke?” the orb pulsed.

“ **You should wait until you get your skills higher, if you wanna keep your alpha status.”** Naruto nodded. This was better than the Kyuubi hoped, Naruto wanted a harem and wanted to awaken others with the orb. The boy’s playful/prankster nature was coming out more now that his inner beast was freed.

He may have taught the boy some jutsu but that was nothing compared to the jutsu and pervy jutsu he came up with himself. **‘The kid is gonna make an interesting harem.’**

To be continued Chap 3 Battle on the Bridge

Naruto tests a new jutsu to give Sasuke and Kakashi a happy ending. Zabuza and Haku attack the bridge while Naruto is sleeping, things are tough but when Naruto’s awaken he faces off with Haku and if he thought Sasuke was tough Naruto isn’t gonna hold back, going as far as to drop his henge and fight all out.


	3. Battle on the Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Battle on the Bridge

Naruto's training has done wonders for him, since his transformation his cock had grown more and more, becoming a grower dick. His cock remaining in a semi-erect state at 13 inches, but when he gets fully aroused his cock grows larger and thicker its max size hard at 26 inches. The fox looking hybrid partook in his massive rod, using both hands. He loved to think of how wonderful it would be to thrust his cock inside Sasuke, to see the Uchiha stuffed full of his dick. His mind wandered to the other males in his life, like their sensei.

The man was a gray fox, he may have been older than Naruto but that didn't stop the blonde from wanting to dominate their sensei. He knew the man was a pervert, so he wanted to see his face completely engrossed in pleasure. The ninja was so wound up, he wanted to be the one to unwind him and reduce him to a bitch in heat. He was stronger, could take much more of a punishment than Sasuke could, it had the blonde fox wanting to try out kinds of kinky things with their teacher.

His feelings for Sakura had shifted, her feminine features shifting in his mind and becoming more masculine. The idea oddly arousing, but he focused on the two males on his team now. His climax hits and he roars, a volcano eruption of cum shooting up and raining down upon the field he was training out in. Naruto gave himself a tongue bath, lapping up his own cum. 'I should give them a happy ending to.'

Naruto walked up a tree and decided to try out one of his new jutsu.

-x-

Sasuke and Kakashi were sleeping in their respective rooms at Inari's house. A brush of wind came through and their blankets were mysteriously pulled away from their bodies. Sasuke was sleeping shirtless, wearing only some night pants and boxers. Kakashi was dressed in a black top and his pants and fundoshi.

An invisible force washed over them both, their pants being pulled down and pooled around their ankles, showing off the male's respective underwear. The invisible force was felt again their underwear being moved down their bodies to pool around their ankles. Sasuke's crotch was exposed showing off his soft 11-inch dick, Kakashi was the same but his cock was 14 inches and in a semi-hard state, he was having a good dream.

All of this was done by Naruto. His “Eye in the Sky Jutsu” allowed him to use wind chakra to watch over Sasuke and Kakashi. Using his “Phantom Air Jutsu” he was able to strip the two males and exposed them for his peeping pleasure. Naruto made a seal with one hand and stroked his cock with the other.

His technique reached out and took hold of their respective manhoods. With each stroke of his own cock, they felt it on theirs. Sasuke moaned softly, as his soft dick grew hard, reaching its max size of 12 inches. Kakashi moaned softly as his cock reached full hardness. Naruto licked his lips at the sight of them, as well as stroked his pride in being larger than both of them combined. He pumped himself faster and faster, doubling the stimulus on the two.

They writhe and moan in their respective beds. Sasuke was the first to cum, thick long ropes of cum erupting over him, splattering his face, neck, chest, and toned stomach. Naruto didn't stop pumping, causing Sasuke's cock to practically be milked through orgasm, an additional four spurts coming from his penis. Kakashi was a harder nut to crack, his cock was a darker shade than Sasuke's so it was a sign of his more experience.

Oh he did cum, Naruto made sure of that, but Sasuke was hitting his second orgasm by the time Kakashi had his first. The blonde chuckles and pumps himself faster, the wind chakra grips them both and pumps them in kind, making their balls bounce. His teammates writhe in their beds, bodies getting flushed and heated from pleasure. Kakashi's second orgasm came sooner than the first, climaxing the same time as Sasuke's third orgasm.

The beauty of his jutsu was that if he had slipped in to play with them himself their ninja instincts would have stirred them awake, sensing his presence. However using this technique he was able to play with their dicks as they slept, using their pleasure to rock them like a lullaby and keep them in a pleasure filled sleep. Each orgasm having them fall deeper and deeper into slumber.

With both drenched in man milk, Naruto felt his work was done. 'Boy are they in for a surprise?' he chuckles happily.

 **'You are a wicked kid.'** Kyuubi approved.

'I learned from the best.' Kyuubi wasn't about to take all the credit, he may have advanced Naruto's training but the boy was perversely wonderfully creative. He did his fox nature proudly.

Naruto slipped into his own room for a well-deserved rest.

-x-

Sasuke gasped as he woke up covered in cum. He gasped and checked the room finding traces of no one. 'I can't believe I came so much from that dream!' He assumed he kicked off his blanket and clothes in his sleep. Said dream was of a certain blonde in a sexual manner, harking back to their first kiss, but after the kiss, it didn't end. When Sasuke turned back to glare at Naruto, the blonde was naked and cock hard.

Before he could question why Naruto was naked, Dream Sasuke found himself naked as well, and Dream Naruto began fucking his mouth right in class. Much to his horror, Dream Sasuke enjoyed the dominance and began playing with himself as his fellow classmates hooted and hollered and egged Naruto on. 'Naruto can't know I like him like this, it's better if he thinks I hate him, that way HE will think I'm alone and he won't hurt anyone I care about.' Sasuke got up to go get a shower.

Kakashi wasn't as phased by waking up covered in cum, in fact, he collected some of his semen and began playing with his ass while pumping his morning wood. 'How long has it been since I've let someone play with me here, who am I kidding how long has it been since I've had sex with someone?' He jerked off, going as far as to slip three fingers into his ass and stir up his insides.

He got cleaned up after he came, getting dressed to start the day. He checked on Naruto who was sleeping heavily and decided to let the boy sleep since he was training so much. So Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura went to the bridge with Tazuna, only to find many of his men were knocked down and injured.

Zabuza was back, with Haku in tow. “So you were on the same side after all.”

“Its a wonderful trick, don't feel bad your not the first to fall for it.” Haku points out.

Zabuza summons a heavy mist to face off with Kakashi, Haku faces off against Sasuke with Sakura defending Tazuna. Sasuke was using their latest training to face off against Haku, the Uchiha using kunai against Haku's senbon needles. 'He's fast, but I can keep up with him.' He controlled his chakra

What he wasn't expecting was the fact that Haku was a Kekkei Genkai user, he blocked one of Sasuke's attacks and then used one hand to form strange hand seals. 'One-handed seals?!' From the water around them Haku forged ice mirrors to make a prison of ice. Haku knocks Sasuke back and vanishes into the mirror, his reflection appearing on all of them.

While the battle on the bridge carried on Gato had sent men to gain some leverage against Tazuna, namely his daughter and grandson. He sent two men to retrieve them, Inari froze in terror and was knocked around. “Hey, do you think Gato will let us sell this kid?”

“Maybe, his old man fetched a good price.” Inari gasped.

“Not so fast!” Naruto came in and quickly dispatched the would-be dispatchers. Inari cried and embraced the blonde.

“You saved me!”

“Of course I did, its what I'm trained to do. Having courage is important, but no one can do everything you gotta figure out what you can do as you are now.”

“Do you think if I trained, I could become strong like you?”

“You bet, now I gotta go help my friends, look after your mom 'kay?” he races off to the bridge.

-x-

Sasuke was in trouble, he had taken quite a bit of damage from Haku's attacks. Sasuke had tried to melt one of Haku's ice mirrors with his Fireball Jutsu but no luck. Kakashi wasn't fairing much better, Zabuza's mist cover was proving effective against the Sharingan. Also, Zabuza could target Sakura and Tazuna forcing Kakashi to take the hit for them.

Naruto arrives making quite the show of it. Sakura scolds him claiming that a ninja's job was the art of deception not making a flashy show of yourself. Kakashi was about to agree until he noticed that Zabuza's attention was focused on the blonde. Kakashi took this chance to land a cut on Zabuza with one of his kunai. “Nice try Kakashi, but you won't get a second hit.” Zabuza escaped into the mist.

'I don't need a second hit, thanks Naruto, you gave me exactly what I need.' he pulls out a scroll and places Zabuza's blood on it, and began preparing a counter attack.

Naruto also ventured into the ice prison, to help Sasuke. The Uchiha failed to take advantage of the distraction Naruto provided and was even more surprised when Naruto entered the prison. Haku tried to rain down a hail of needles on them but Naruto had something special. “Wild Gust Jutsu!” A fierce twister of wind blasted back Haku's senbon and even managed to crack a few of Haku's mirrors.

“Naruto where did you learn that...” Sasuke's jaw dropped. Wild Gust Jutsu indeed as a layer of Naruto's henge vanished making it look like his clothes had blown off. He stood in all his naked glory, minus his furry features. “You're naked!”

Naruto flexed. “See something you like, Sasuke?” the raven blushed.

“This is no time to be joking baka!” Sasuke scolded, but he got a bit of a nosebleed.

“So big!” Even Haku was suffering a bit of a nosebleed from the sight of the naked and hung blonde.

“Sasuke you can use fire style right?”

“Put some pants on!” Sasuke shouted.

“No time for that. I can use the wind style, it can amplify the power of fire style, if we work together we can take this guy down.” Sasuke was impressed, that was actually a good plan.

“Alright, let's do this!” The two began to weave symbols.

“Fire Style...”

“Wind Style...”

Haku snapped out of his daze a bit too late to stop them.

“Fireball Jutsu!”

“Gust Cannon Jutsu!”

The two jutsu combined, creating a fierce drill of fire and wind that ripped apart Haku's ice mirror. Haku dodged it at the last second, but his mirror was destroyed. “You two...that's enough!” he began to weave hand signs. “Ice Flash Jutsu!” The mirrors released a blinding light making the two gasp.

Haku was able to restore his ice mirror. “Ice Clone Jutsu!” he created clones of himself and hid them in his mirrors. He joined them and the light faded.

The two tried again, but with clones in each mirror, the rain of needles came down while they tried to attack. They tried to dodge but they suddenly found themselves outnumbered, even when they managed to combine their attacks they destroyed only one mirror/clone at a time, giving the real Haku time to make a new mirror and a new clone.

“This guy is tough!” Naruto groaned.

‘ **He has more years of experience, Zabuza has trained him well.’** Kyuubi explains. **‘You can take him but you’ll need to go all out on him, that means dropping the henge.’**

‘If I drop it now Sasuke will see, then it’ll be game over.’ Sasuke knew about his clones, so he came up with a new tactic, the clones plus his Phoenix Flower Jutsu, to destroy all the mirrors at once. It didn’t work, as the clones took the hits, blasting the two with needles.

Sasuke was knocked down for the count, but he fought bravely. **‘He’s fine kid, just unconscious, he was fighting Haku long before you** **showed up, and even after the long battle, he still managed to protect his vitals. He’s impressive...kid?’**

Naruto caressed Sasuke’s cheek. “You made two mistakes, now I can fight you by going all out, and two you hurt my Sasuke!” Naruto roared. He dropped his henge, and let his furry features fly.

“What’s this?!”

“So you were using Ice Clones, it wasn’t just normal speed, Sasuke’s plan would have worked otherwise.” he flexed his claws and released his chakra. It washed over Sasuke and forced the needles out of him.

“That form, what are you?”

“Me? I’m just a ninja from Konoha, who found a funny little orb, now I’m something more. I’m gonna kick your ass!” He used his Tornado Fist Jutsu and began to crush through Haku’s clones and ice mirrors like they were paper. Haku tried to dodge, but even when Naruto missed, the jutsu inflicted some damage.

By the time Naruto was done, Haku was naked and down for the count. Naruto pinned him down, pinning his cock down with his foot. “You aren’t half bad, it was fun fighting you, if you hadn’t hurt my Sasuke I’d have liked to play with you more.” Haku grew hard under Naruto’s foot, coaxing the fox boy to give him a foot job, grinding his heel a bit against his balls. Haku moaned as he was too weak to move.

Kakashi had also finished taking down Zabuza, summoning his ninja dogs to track Zabuza and pin him down. He would have landed a killing blow, except Gato, showed up with an army. “Damn you all where is it, the treasure give it back!” he shouted.

“Do you intend to betray us, Gato?” Zabuza glared.

“SHUT UP!” He shouted. “You aren’t anything, I’m ruined if I don’t get that treasure back, not even you can protect me from him!” he pointed at Kakashi. “You lot, this happened because of you, you have to have it!”

“Gato, consider our contract terminated, don’t think I will forgive you for this!” Zabuza hissed.

Kakashi let him go, and the two went wild on Gato’s men. Naruto restored his henge and summoned clones to support. Back up arrived s Inari helped rally the villagers, and Gato was brought down for good. Now for Zabuza and Haku, they were missing ninja. “But Kakashi-sensei, we can just let them go, our mission was just to protect the bridge builder, now they have no reason to go after Tazuna-san’s life, so they aren’t our targets.” Naruto points out.

“You’ll just let us go?” Haku gasped in shock.

Kakashi sighed. They weren’t bounty hunters, they were ninjas on a mission, and Naruto was right since Gato was brought down, the contract was broken, they were free to go, they were the Mist Villages’ problem, not theirs. “So it seems, try to stay out of trouble.”

“Thank you, Naruto-kun, I hope we meet again on better terms.” Haku winks at him before they take off. Naruto had edged Haku for some time, driving the boy wild with lust, so Haku swore to keep his secret in exchange for orgasm. Naruto let him cum and Haku had passed out before the fight with Gato's men.

What’s more was Gato himself, Inari wanted to know what happened to his father. After some painful interrogation that would make Ibiki proud they managed to learn Inari’s father was sold as a pet to a Kage’s son, that’s all he knew, they didn’t know which kage but it was a start.

Inari wanted to get stronger, so he wanted to return with Naruto and co, to train and become a ninja. His mother approved, so he got ready and packed. Sasuke had recovered nicely. “Man I had a weird dream, I saw Naruto as a fox god!”

“Hehehe, a fox god that’s funny Sasuke.” he smiles. “By the way Sasuke, can you come with me for a bit, I’ve got something cool to show you?”

“Show me what?”

“Oh it’s something cool I found, you are gonna love it.”

To be continued


	4. A Surprise Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Naruto Original Size 7 inches: Moon Orb Size: 13 inches 26 inches hard

Sasuke 11 inches soft 12 inches hard

Kakashi 14 inches

Chapter 4 Surprise Transformation

Naruto took Sasuke to a secluded spot, out of the range of Kakashi’s senses. ‘This is gonna be good!’ Naruto thinks, his fox tail swishing back and forth playfully. Even Kyuubi was amused, wondering what kind of beast Sasuke would emulate, his money was on a cat. Naruto wasn’t so sure, but he couldn’t wait to see what Sasuke would become. No matter the beast Sasuke would be his, his cock was positively throbbing in excitement.

“Come on Naruto, what do you have to show me? Do you have some kind of scroll, you seem to have improved greatly, in a short time.”

“Ah that, you could say that, but we can discuss that after.”

“After what?” Sasuke raised a brow.

“You’ll see,” Naruto got the orb from its hiding place. “I found this, check it out,” he tossed the orb to Sasuke.

On reflex Sasuke caught it. He looked at the strange orb, with a crescent moon and stars inside. “Just looks like a simple knickknack orb, don’t tell me you spent money on this thing...” his body pulsed. The orb glowed and pulsed, strange energy began to invade and circulate through his body, through his chakra system. “It’s hot!”

This new chakra was lighting him up like a Christmas tree. He clawed at his clothing with his free hand, he couldn’t release the orb, it was like a raw current. Baby fat melted and his muscles became more defined, his clothing becoming tighter as a result. The change wasn’t painful but pleasurable causing a stirring in Sasuke’s loins. “Ah Naruto!” he moans and drops to his knees, his big dick pushing at the fabric of his pants. His heavy cock pushed harder and harder at the confines of his underwear and shorts, creating a tent, the increased friction driving him mad. His hips rocked as his heart race.

The Uchiha was reduced to heated pants and lustful gulps. His hard nipples peeked through the tight fabric of his shirt. If the arousal wasn’t bad enough, the tightness was growing more and more. That was because his cock and balls were growing, the weight of his balls alone caused his underwear to slide down his hips. As his balls weighed down, his growing cock pushed up, the conflicting pulls caused Sasuke’s underwear and shorts to rip apart. “Ahh!” Sasuke drooled.

His ass had grown plump, his nuts swollen with unshed seed, his cock was now 24 inches long. Naruto whistled at the sight, with a flex Sasuke’s shirt ripped off his chiseled upper body. Sasuke was now naked except for his shoes. The orb glowed a sign of the final transformation.

Sasuke’s ears changed, becoming curved and pointy, his feet grew large destroying his shoes, black fur spread over his arms and legs, his pubes grew and soon became a belt of fur over his hips to his back, where a large fluffy wolf tail came out. ‘Guess he’s a wolf.’ Naruto thinks.

Kyuubi owed him some extra lessons now. Naruto’s eyes roamed over Sasuke’s new form in all its naked glory. He wasn’t the only one, Sasuke was waking up to all new senses, he felt the earth beneath him, the breeze across his naked and now partly fuzzy form, he felt his tail shift the soft hairs caressing his backside and bare ass.

“What is this?” Sasuke gasped, his muscles had become more defined, he flexed and felt amazing power run through his veins. The new furry bits were more of a “problem” to him. “Very funny dobe, change me back or I’ll break this stupid orb.”

In a flash, Naruto snatched the orb out of his hands. “Sorry Sasuke, but there is no changing back.” he stashes the orb away and reveals his true form in all his naked foxy glory. “You wondered how I got stronger, the orb and I got some extra help to control my new form,” he says as his illusion faded and he stood proud.

Sasuke’s jaw dropped as he gazed upon Naruto, so toned, so furry, so naked...so big! Sasuke felt his manhood twitch and began to weep pre-cum at the sight of Naruto. He began to salivate as his eyes roamed over Naruto’s sexy form.

‘Be careful Naruto.’ Kyuubi warns.

‘Why it’s just Sasuke?’

‘You had me to help you work through your new instincts, he’s wild and now highly aroused, it seems his repressed feelings are coming out like a damn breaking.’

‘Repressed feelings?’ Kyuubi sweatdropped, humans could really be oblivious. Sasuke dropped onto all fours, his heavy 24 incher dripping on the ground, his tail wagging like crazy. Naruto blinked at him. ‘He wants to fuck me?’

‘Yes, and if he mounts you your inner beast will submit to him completely!’ Sasuke lunged at Naruto, but he jumped and dodged the attack.

“A battle of dominance is it? Good, let’s fight Sasuke!” He landed and charged at Sasuke, the two began to clash, claw versus claw, with Sasuke’s heavy 24 incher bobbing and swaying as they clashed. It was clear he wasn’t fully in his right mind, his attacks were sloppy so full of openings. Naruto moved so fast he had time to dodge Sasuke’s attacks, grope his pecs, dodge his attack play with his balls, dodge his attack stroke his tail, dodge his attack fondle his ass, and so on.

When Naruto got a hold of Sasuke’s cock in a few strokes he had the wolf boy cumming all over the ground. The orgasm shook Sasuke for a moment, his heavy balls lurching as a thick stream of cum left his cock. His lust wasn’t finished and the battle wasn’t over.

He swiped a claw at Naruto, he dodged and the wolf hybrid tried to take a new stance, only to slip in the puddle of his own cum. He fell back onto his back. “Gah!”

Naruto pinned him down with his foot, his big dick stretched across his pecs and abs, almost at his neck. Sasuke growled. “Don’t you growl at me!” Naruto growls back and begins to rub his cock with his foot.

“Ooohhh!” the Uchiha moaned, his tail wagging.

“That’s it, good boy, good boy.” His praise had Sasuke pant harder, bucking up to receive more friction, more touch just more. Naruto used his toes to tease his cock head a bit, squeezing the sensitive tip.

He had Sasuke like putty in his hands, his big toe rubbed the sensitive tip, teasing his piss slit. “Ahh ahhh!” his toes dragged down his length and he massaged his length with his pads and heel. Naruto felt him pulsing like crazy and knew he was gonna blow.

Sasuke howled as his climax hit, the blonde pulled back allowing Sasuke to erupt like a volcano, Naruto danced back and avoided the eruption as Sasuke’s semen rained down and painted himself. He pants and moans as his balls heave-ho, he was positively bathed in white. As his orgasm lasted for several minutes, his cock reduced to a semi-hard state. He regained some sense and rose out of the pool of cum of his own making. “NARUTO!” he growled.

He was torn between his sense and his instincts. Naruto could see the conflict in his eyes. “What’s wrong Sasuke, see something you like?” he asked and began stroking his cock with one hand, the massive man meat began to grow.

Sasuke’s eyes were drawn to the growing manhood. He couldn’t look away, it was so big, long and thick, he gulped as he felt an itch growing inside him. Sasuke tried to tuck his cock between his legs and lock them, but it was wanting to rise back up and say hi. ‘What is this? His cock is so big! Was he always that big?’

Naruto began stroking his length back and forth, loving the heated look Sasuke was giving him. ‘That’s it, keep your eye on the prize Sasuke-chan!’ He pumped himself faster.

Sasuke couldn’t look away, and his cock slipped from his cum soaked legs. He couldn’t look away from the massive cock, and his own hands began to work his massive shaft. “Gotcha!” He looked up and saw Naruto was doing hand signs with one hand.

“Wait!”

“Gust Push Jutsu!” he fires a jutsu that hit Sasuke, giving him a blow dry, the cum getting blasted off Sasuke’s body. He was knocked on the ground, ass raised high into the air. Naruto was on top of him in a second.

“Get off, dobe!”

“Ohh like you did twice?” he playfully slapped his ass with his cock. Naruto leaned over him and began to nibble on his pointy ears.

“Ahh!” he blushed. “Quit that no fair!” he shivers.

“Do you really want me to stop Sasuke?” his tone of voice had Sasuke pause. “If you truly don’t want this, I’ll stop, and never touch you again. You remember me touching you before right?”

He nodded. ‘No, not that...’ he blushed, he did remember and he didn’t want Naruto not to never touch him again. Sasuke felt Naruto’s big dick slide between his cheeks. The heat lapped at his hole, making it part in want. ‘Please touch me...’ he found his mind speaking.

“If you want me, I’ll take this big cock of mine and stuff it into your hot little hole.”

‘Yes!’ his beast mind howled. ‘No, this is weird, I know I’ve dreamed stuff like this before, but nothing like this.’

Naruto’s hands dance along his sides, feeling his muscles. “Let me have you Sasuke, let me claim you and make you mine. I promise you pleasure and to show you wonderful things.”

Sasuke moaned and bucked back. “Naruto...fu...please fuck me...” Naruto grins and positions the tip of his dick at Sasuke’s twitching hole. The head rubs his entrance, making Sasuke’s tail wag. ‘It’s so big how is it gonna fit...I want it to fit...I want him inside me...’

Naruto fondles his ass a bit. “Do you want me Sasuke-chan?”

“Yes!” he moans.

“Good boy!” Naruto pushes in, and Sasuke moans. His ass is stretched wide, taking the massive head. The pressure from his inner walls helped coax out the copious amounts of pre-cum from Naruto. The liquid pours out and soaks his inner walls allowing Naruto to slip in more and more.

The beastly essence paved the way for a smooth and easy penetration, giving the no longer virgin Uchiha the time of his life. By the time Naruto was only 13 inches inside Sasuke was cumming. He howled as he exploded all over the ground.

“That’s good, halfway there,” he says rubbing Sasuke’s back.

‘Only half!’ he was so full already. He looked back and Naruto still had 13 inches to feed his hungry hole.

Naruto kept pushing forward, giving little rocks here and there so Sasuke could feel every inch he’s taken so far. Sasuke felt his stomach bulge from the massive cock. “So big...so full...I’m cumming!” When Naruto sank balls deep inside him, Sasuke’s ass pressed into Naruto’s pelvis, his ass hole stretched wide, and his stomach bulged with cock.

“You take my cock so good Sasuke-chan, you fit me like a glove, so perfect for me Sasuke-chan.” Sasuke moaned, tingling as he blows his fourth load of the evening.

‘He’s attacking with words!’ his insides were soaked with pre-cum, stretched by cock, and it was intensified by words.

“Your ass is hugging me so tight, it doesn’t want to let go, would you like that Sasuke-chan for me to stay inside your tight little ass forever?” he asked and Sasuke’s tail wagged, slapping Naruto’s abs and pecs. He ground his hips letting his fur tickle Sasuke’s ass.

“Please...please move...fuck me...”

“Who do you belong to?” Naruto asked, not moving and holding Sasuke’s hips still. Sasuke whimpered wanting the blonde to move to fuck him hard and fast. “Tell me Sasuke-chan, who’s cock has made you cum twice?”

“Yours!” he moans.

“Who’s buried deep inside you?”

“You!”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki please ahh fuck me and make me yours!” he howls.

“Mine!” Naruto began to move, pulling out halfway before snapping his hips forward. Keeping Sasuke stuffed with some cock helped solidify their bond together, keeping them connected with every thrust. The speed and power shook Sasuke to the core. “My Sasuke, my Sasuke, mine, mine, mine, MINE!”

Sasuke howled, his heavy cock slapping his abs and pecs with every thrust. His ass getting flushed with red the smacks from Naruto’s pelvis. “Yours!” he howls as he cums again.

Naruto growls as his own climax builds. He bites Sasuke’s neck and pours his chakra in creating a mark, as his dick swells buried balls deep inside the wolf boy. He cums hard, flooding Sasuke’s insides with seed, and making the Uchiha cum again.

Sasuke was left panting and drooling, as his insides were marked by Naruto’s overflowing seed. He blissed out and drifted into subspace, his orgasm lasting longer than ever before. He felt Naruto growl in approval, his fangs released him and he licked the wound the mark seared closed with chakra.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he pulled back till only the tip was inside. He spun Sasuke round, so now he was on his back, legs up over Naruto’s shoulder, so now he had to look him in the eye as he fucked him. “I’m gonna fuck you my Sasuke till you completely fall in love with me.”

‘Baka!’ he felt Naruto’s still hard cock slam back into him, his heavy balls smacking his ass cheeks. Sasuke howls in pleasure as he’s fucked even faster, and now he had Naruto’s eyes on him seeing him come undone, seeing how his dick bulged his abs, seeing his own massive dick dance to his rhythm. Naruto licks one of his feet, as he strokes Sasuke’s weeping cock. “I’m cumming!”

-x-

Sasuke shifted in and out of consciousness, awakening to a new position and his insides stuffed with more cum, the area they were drenched in his seed, and they both were drenched in his semen. He could hear Naruto’s words of praise, each orgasm he was told he was a good boy, he loved being a good boy. Naruto told him how beautiful and sexy he was and it turned him on.

They shared kisses and licks, Naruto going as far as to bend Sasuke so he could suck his own dick as Naruto fucked him. He drank so much cum.

When it was all said and done, Naruto used his wind style to clean them off and clean the area. The two had been at it for hours. Naruto was leaning against a tree, Sasuke between his legs worshiping his cock with loving licks. His stomach looked 8 months pregnant with how much cum was inside him, his ass was gaping and the void was full of cum. Sasuke’s spent cock was between his own legs, releasing a stream of his own cum, his body having orgasms even though his cock was spent. Naruto had one foot on Sasuke’s ass cheek, the other spread to the side so Sasuke could play with his dick and balls.

The Uchiha was in hog heaven. Loving the taste and smell of the blonde’s the crotch. The manly musk, making him salivate. “You look so hot Sasuke, you love my dick that much.”

“I’ve dreamed of this, I didn’t think it would happen,” he says, before giving a long lick across his manhood. “Mmm!” he moans. “I love you so much Naruto!”

“I love you to my Sasuke.” The Uchiha moaned cumming again.

“I have to ask, why me, why did you pick me?”

“Because I wanted you, we both have been alone for too long, now we will have a family, a pack that will never be broken.” That sounded nice. Sasuke hugged Naruto’s dick and cuddled into his crotch using his lap as a pillow. “Rest well my Sasuke, we’ll go hunting for pack members soon.”

To be continued


End file.
